Saving the Muggle World
by DarkRose2009
Summary: This is Draco and Hermione's 8th year at Hogwarts after the war. But as Headmistress Mcgonagall put it, the Muggle is crumbling and it's up to the Wizards and Witches to save it. Will Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger overcome their past differences and save both their worlds on time? Or would it be too late for them all?


Summary : The Muggles are dying because of environmental issues, and the new Headmistress Mcgonagall is setting the Wizards and the Muggle-borns together to save both worlds. It's set in Hermione and Draco's 8th year. Told all in Draco Malfoy's PoV.

Disclaimer : I don't own HP, if you enjoyed my story, please leave a review.

I Draco Malfoy, the Purest of the Pure, was listening to Professor Mcgonall, or rather Headmistress Mcgonagall's welcome speech. This year, my 8th and graduating year, it was a little bit different from all the others I've listened to. She was urging us to save the Muggle World! Has her mind slipped? Had she gone off her rocker? Why must we Wizards and Witches, save the Muggle World?

I thought she was better than that Dumbledore, that my godfather killed in my 7th year, pointing his wand at him, with the late Headmaster of Hogwarts begging for mercy. I was screaming with joy at that moment, it was my job to kill him, I was too weak in spirit to do it, I didn't have the guts too.

But back to the Headmistress, was she crazy, mad or perhaps out of her mind? Why did she want us to save those filthy Muggles anyways? What did it have to do with our perfect wizarding world? Why did I have to listen to her speech about open-mindedness and etc and about the Muggle world's crumbling and fall and dying? It didn't have anything to do with us, right?

Now she was speeching again about how we Wizards and Witches, should save the Muggle world. She was saying this :

"Well, the Muggle world is crumbling upon us, and Muggles are dying right now as we're speaking, and I thought perhaps we should save them."

"_Save them? But why? But why but why." _I was asking myself repeatedly and couldn't figure it out. This year's welcome speech was totally unusual for me. It felt weird and absolutely strange for me to hear my Headmistress speeching about saving the Muggle world. Why? I was asking myself this again. I just didn't understand her. Was she some Muggle-loving fool perhaps? Like the dead Dumbledore? Or what? I thought she was better than that. And she had more Wizarding sense. But no, she had to go ahead and make a speech about us lending a helping to the Muggles

The Headmistress was not easily decipherable, she was indeed totally mysterious about her motives, her reasons behind this. I had the urge to interrupt her and ask her this : "_Why_." So I raised my hand and dared to interrupt her speech :

"But why, Headmistress? Why must we Wizards and Witches, go and save those filthy Muggles?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I won't have you talk this way about them. They're humans, just like us, just like you and me. And their world is falling, and ours will too."

She was getting more cryptic and harder to understand for me as she talked. She talked about how our worlds were intertwined, and how our world would also end if theirs did too. Althought I still had some trouble understand the reason why. Why would our world end if theirs ended too? Our world was a completely separate one from theirs, right? So why? Yes, I knew I asked a lot of whys. But I had to understand the Headmistress's logic and reasons behind it. So I dared to interrupt her again and asked again :

"Why, Headmistress? Why is it linked to our world?"

"If you stopped interrupting me for a moment, Mr. Malfoy, you'd understand why. And I'd explain why to you in a second. But since you so kindly interrupted me, I'll answer your question : because the air they breath is our air. And because we all live together in one world. It's just that we have magic and they don't."

I've gotten more confused by her answer to my whys. So I had guessed our Headmistress was crazy. She wanted us, Wizards and Witches, to go into the big Muggle World and to save them? They haven't saved us when we needed help! They persecuted us! Killed us by the thousands. Why should we help them?

"No Headmistress, I still don't understand your reasons. Why?"

"Must you be so hard-headed, Mr. Malfoy? Haven't been listening to what I just said? We live in their world and they live in our world! Our worlds are one and only one! If our air gets more polluted, then we all die, Mr. Malfoy. I thought you'd be intelligent enough to figure that one out all by yourself, but no, you had to ask me."

"Fine, I do get it now. Must we really help cleanse their world? Can't they help themselves?"

"No, unlike us, they don't have magic, might I remind you, Mr. Malfoy."

"True."

I couldn't say anything else to that. It was truer than anything else that the Muggles didn't have magic like us, that was why they got called "Muggles" by us. So these Muggles had a bunch of environmental problems, and Headmistress Mcgonagall wanted us to help them sort this out. I understood now that if we didn't, it would eventually affect us as well. And we would all die out as a species.

Oh yes, about the species issues. I was thinking, were they the same species as us? Why didn't they have magic too? If they had, then we won't have to help them and do this in secret without them knowing it. My answer was yes, they were humans, but not Witches and Wizards like us. We were special. Yes very special. And as far I got it from Mcgonagall's very boring welcome speech, we had to help them or we'd die too. Woah, what a realization I had all of a sudden. Yes, we would die because of their failures, their "technology" and their "science". I didn't get what in Salazar's name they were because I've never lived in the Muggle World, but Mcgonagall was saying that it was because of these things, that our world and theirs were threatened. And that they impacted on our world too. For example, cars that emitted poisonous gas in our air polluted the air we breathed. And we would eventually die, if we don't help them clean it up. So we had to save them or else we were going to die as well. That didn't give us much choice, did it? 

I had lots of thinking over it when Mcgonagall was speeching about it. I finally understood why. But I just didn't know that I had to go into the Muggle world as well and get partnered up with Hermione Granger, that annoying, know-it-all Mudblood. Actually, I thought she was quite intelligent for a Witch, and this year, she was less annoying to me after the war with Lord Voldemort was over. And I stopped called her a Mudblood since the Ministy fined anyone who used this word. This word, as well as "blood traitor, half-blood" and etc were all forbidden in this new administration.

Anyway, I was telling you about my partnering up with Granger, the most annoying Witch in the whole wizarding, or not so annoying? Enough wandering around about her. Why did I have to be paired up with her? The Golden girl? Well, let me tell you all about how Mcgonagall got this idea out of her head.

"Well, students, I thought to partner a Pure-blood with a Muggle-born, in order to definitely break down the prejudices between the Pure-Bloods and the Muggle-borns. Who'd like to volunteer?"

"Not I, Headmistress Mcgonagall. You can count me out in this." said Parkinson without wasting a second.

"And why not, Miss Parkinson?"

"Me? A Pure-Blood with a Muggle filth?"

"It's illegal to use that term now, Miss Parkinson. Well, well, no volunteers? I'll have to pair you up by myself them. Let me see, let me see."

I waited anxiously for her to continue, not catching my breath. Who was she going to pair me up with? Who indeed? I got more and more curious and impatient about it and thought to myself : "_Just get it over it already_!"

And finally, she said with a Sonorus Charm :

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." I groaned at that and heard the Gryffindor Princess do so as well.

"Miss Parkinson and…" She kept on going and I was listening with half a ear. When was it going to be over so I could go to bed? I was wondering. And then after an eternity, thank Salazar her welcome speech was over! This was the longest I've ever heard! Anyways, off to bed I went after the Sorting ceremony ended and after I've eaten dinner at the annual welcome feast. And Salazar's! I'll have to talk to Granger in the morning, she didn't look too enthused by us having to work together either at Mcgonagonall's speech. But time to go to bed, no time to think about that for now.


End file.
